Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu) is the leader of the Autobots. Long ago, he was the humble leader of Cybertron's science division, which studied the AllSpark, and were protected by Lord High Protector Megatron's military. When Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen, Optimus discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of Primes, hidden away when The Fallen destroyed their lineage. In response to Megatron's attempts to seize the AllSpark and conquer other worlds, Optimus assumed his proper title and rallied the Autobots to stand against the Decepticons. As obsessively as Megatron strives to achieve his objective, Optimus is equally as dedicated to stopping him, even at the cost of his life, his world, and—if necessary—his own people. It was on his order that the AllSpark was jettisoned into space, dooming Cybertron to a slow death and his people to a nomadic life. The sacrifices he has made weigh heavily on his spark, but they must be done, for there is no other choice. He knows the ambitions that lurk in Megatron's spark, and they must never see the light of day. Lives must be kept free from the threat of Megatron's tyranny, no matter the cost. This obsession with the defeat of Megatron has robbed Optimus of some of his early idealism. This has created a certain ruthlessness beneath his otherwise honest and caring personality. Prime is not one for second chances and is willing to consider any action that might lead to victory, short of directly sacrificing those he cares about. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) Optimus Prime is defined by his optimistic outlook and the care he feels for his comrades and those they protect. Though he may seem grim when contemplating the battle ahead, he looks always ahead to victory, refusing to contemplate the slightest chance of defeat. This attitude informs all that he does, and infects the other Autobots as well, leading them all to approach each fight with absolute confidence in their ability to win. It is, in turn, this that proves to be their advantage in each and every engagement against the Decepticons, for in the face of superior numbers and fearsome weaponry, the Autobots never back down, never bend, and never break. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. Attributes: Gallery File:Optimus_prime_vehicle.jpg|Optimus Prime's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *Sentinel Prime Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Optimus was mentored by Sentinel Prime, the last Prime before him, and eventually became the leader of the Cybertronian scientific devision, while his brother, Megatron, became Lord High Protector of Cybertron. When Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen, and formed the Decepticons, Optimus rose up against him in a vicious war. Near the end of the war, after the Ark, along with Sentinel Prime and the Autobots' last hope of winning the war, vanished into space, Optimus was forced to launch the AllSpark into deep space to keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons. Without the AllSpark, Cybertron was reduced to a barren wasteland, forcing Optimus, the Autobots and the Decepticons to abandon their homeworld and flee across space. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Matrix bearers Category:Primes Category:Rulers of Cybertron Category:NEST Category:Classified Autobots